


Holy Water

by Crazyrose912



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyrose912/pseuds/Crazyrose912
Summary: Aziraphale gets assigned to a children's hospital to do some healing. Crowley tags along, because he has nothing better to do, and it sounds interesting. Crowley asks Aziraphale to miracle all the children to perfect health. There is something haunting the hospital though. They meet someone from their past, who makes Aziraphale choose who he wants to save and love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

Aziraphale looked at the paper in his hands. Sunderland Children’s Hospital. The paper had instructions for his next assignment, from above. He found it in his bookshop this morning waiting for him. It seemed a little odd for the instruction to be on a paper rather than Gabriel appearing and giving it orally, but Heaven had been changing the way they had been doing things.

Aziraphale sighed. He didn’t mind the assignment. A Children’s Hospital seemed like an easy assignment, but he had plans next week. Crowley and he had been planning to meet up and exchange assignments. It appears he got his assignment earlier than usual. He better tell Crowley.

He dialed Crowley’s number. It rang a couple times before Crowley picked up. “Hello.”

“Hi, It’s me. We need to talk.”

“I know it’s you. About what?”

“3 o’clock at the park. I’ll be feeding the ducks.”

“I’ll see you then.” The line went dead.

***

Aziraphale sat on the bench, some ducks waddling around on the ground near him. Crowley sauntered up and sat next to him. Looking like he didn’t have a care in the world, and the infernal sunglasses on his face.

“What’s up?”

“This is.” He handed Crowley the paper, with his assignment written on it. “I got my assignment early.”

Crowley read the paper. “Sunderland? That hospital up in Durham?”

“Yeah. Gonna be gone for a little while. So, I’ll miss our next meetup.”

“Unless I come with you. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“You don’t need to do that.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley, the hint of hope lighting his face. “It’s a long way from your comfortable flat.”

“Meh, I could use a vacation.” Crowley shrugged. “Wouldn’t mind checking out the hospital. I could give you a lift up there.”

“That would really be too much. I couldn’t ask that of you.” Aziraphale looked sheepish.

“It’s no trouble really. Could probably get a few temptations done while I’m up there. To brag about, ya know.” Crowley stood, and looked expectantly at Aziraphale. “Can’t have you taking the bus, not when there is a perfectly good Bentley to ride in.”

Aziraphale chuckled lightly and followed Crowley to his car. “I guess I can’t say no, if you are heading in the general direction.” He shot Crowley a look. “Though try to stay within a reasonable speed this time.”

Crowley laughed and sped away, at 85 miles per hour in downtown London. 

***

They made it to Durham in record time. Aziraphale was certain they would discorporate at least several times during the trip. Crowley seemed to barely notice how pale the angel was when he finally slowed the car to a more reasonable speed inside the city.

“What kind of place am I looking for? Crowley asked, as he scanned the buildings.

“It’s a children’s hospital. I don’t know what it looks like.” Now that Aziraphale could breathe easy, he looked at the shops they passed. “Ooh that looks like a lovely little cafe. We should stop for dinner before we get there. I’m famished.”

“We don’t have time for that, angel.” Crowley said, as he eyed the restaurants they passed. “After we find the place, maybe we can stop.”

“Oh, but I’m so famished after the near-death experience that is your so-called driving. It will be my treat.”

“You like my driving.” Crowley said even as he pulled into a parking stop on the street. He hopped out the car and went to wait for Aziraphale to unravel himself from the car. Aziraphale only rolled his eyes and started walking down the street, ducking into a nearby restaurant, with Crowley in tow. They tucked themselves into a corner booth. Aziraphale ordered some food for them, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

“So, what kind of miracle are they needing you to do?” Crowley asked.

“Just a small miracle. Heal a child from a dilapidated disease. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Only a child? You said it was a whole hospital full of children.”

The waitress appeared with their food, “Are you talking about the children hospital down the street? I heard you do not want to send any kid in there. It’s a death trap.”

Crowley was intrigued. “A death trap? What kinds of things go on there?” He ignored the food in front of him, even as Aziraphale started devouring his food.

She shrugged. “Not anything strange, but lots of kids keep dying from so-called ‘medical mysteries’ even though everyone around here knows that they are murders. Just no one is willing to say anything about it to the doctors.”

Aziraphale looked up from his food. “It’s not the doctor’s faults then?”

“Nah, just someone speeding up the process, I guess. All the kids there are gonna die anyway. Just kinda sad to have to die so young.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley as he ducked his head, but not before Aziraphale saw a sad look cross his face. Aziraphale knows Crowley has a certain soft spot for kids. “Is there anything else you can tell us about the hospital?”

The girl shrugged. “I don’t know. I would just be careful there. Specifically, don’t go to the East wing. It’s the wing they put all the kids that have no hope to live in. It’s the saddest section of the hospital.” She turned to walk away.

Aziraphale thanked her and turned to Crowley. “I only have the child’s name, but you can bet we are going to that wing.”

Crowley looked up, and even though the glasses were covering his eyes, Aziraphale could tell he was sad. “Those poor kids.” Aziraphale was reminded of a similar conversation back in Mesopotamia. “You can’t kill the kids.” Crowley had said then, and it was clear he still felt the same.

“It’ll be my treat.” Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “I owe you one from the last time.”

“Hamlet, 1601.” Crowley supplied. “You would really do that?”

“I’m sure above will let it slide.” Aziraphale smiled. “Don’t see a reason they could object. But I would like to look around there a little before every kid walks out of there. Are you going to touch your food?” Aziraphale dug back into his food, and Crowley poked at his. Aziraphale savored his, while Crowley just kind of shoveled it in. Aziraphale knew that his demon friend would never admit it, but the reason he came along, was because he wanted to make sure the kids got the help they needed. Crowley may be a demon, but he was good just deep down. Aziraphale knew better than to say this out loud.

They finished their meal in comfortable silence. Aziraphale paid and they walked back to the Bentley. Crowley drove them to the little hospital. 

It was a quaint building. Red bricks and white lined windows. It had one main building that branched off into a couple smaller buildings. It was several stories high, and almost resembled a church, from all the towers it had. Aziraphale made sure to tuck that thought away, and not to mention it.

Crowley parked nearly into a parking spot, right in front of the building, that was clearly marked for handicap. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow at him as they got out of the car. Crowley only shrugged as a response. They walked into the hospital. No one paid any attention to them. They were two flies on the wall. Everyone was caught up in their own world. 

Aziraphale wandered over to the main desk and looked at a binder with names written in it, while Crowley looked at some paintings on the wall. Aziraphale flipped through the book until he found the name he was looking for. He read the page number. He looked up and caught Crowley’s eyes.

“East Wing.” Crowley bobbed his head once and started sauntering down a hallway. Aziraphale walked beside him, glancing into the rooms as they passed by.

There were several rooms with children. They had a lot of cots in each room, most of them filled with children. Several rooms held equipment. There were rooms that looked like offices. Some storage rooms, and operation rooms. Quite an array of different purposes, some of the rooms even looked like classrooms.

They reached a pair of double doors at the end of the hallway that said EAST WING, with a do not disturb hanging haphazardly on the handle. Crowley opened the door and they walked through.

They stopped short of the door. It opened into a wide corridor that was full of cots. There were at least 20 cots around the room and only one cot didn't have a sick child. There were several halls leading off in different directions.

A lot of kids turned their attention to the two of them. Most of the kids did not look in very good states. The desperation in the room was palpable. It took a lot of self restraint to heal every kid in the room that very instant.

One of the kids in a cot near them sat up. “Who are you? Why are you wearing sunglasses?”

Crowley smirked, and took off his glasses. “Because I like to look cool.” He put them on the kid, who smiled brightly.

“Your eyes look funny.” Piped another kid.

“That’s because they are to scare off adults.” Crowley hissed menacingly. Several kids laughed. Aziraphale chuckled. Crowley was a natural with kids. Some of the kids that were able climbed out of their cots and sat around Crowley, as he started to tell them stories.

Aziraphale wandered around the room, looking at the children. He was looking for a young boy. As he walked by a hallway he glanced in and stopped in his tracks. It was a little chapel inside the hospital. He knew some hospitals had them, but something in the room had caught his eye. A fount of Holy Water. It had nearly been a hundred years since Crowley had asked him for Holy Water. He had refused, but there was a fount right there. If Crowley saw it, then he would surely take some.

Aziraphale glanced back at Crowley. He was enraptured by the kids. Making almost all of them smile, lighting up the whole room. Aziraphale could feel the love that started to grow in the room, the desperation was pushed to the shadows of the room.

A nurse appeared, wheeling in a child from one of the other hallways. Aziraphale knew it was the child he was sent to heal. The child looked so sad. Absolutely heartbroken. He didn’t look more than 10, but his face said he had seen more heartbreak than most adults. Aziraphale walked over to the child.

He miracled a small yellow flower and held it out to the young boy. He looked up, surprised.

“What’s that for?” The child asked.

“It’s something to cheer you up.” He placed it on a nearby table, a vase appearing out of nowhere. “What’s your name, dear boy?”

“Elliot.” He looked at the flower, then Aziraphale. “Can I have a bear?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Of course.” He reaches behind him and miracles a small stuffed bear for Elliot. “But you have to do something for me.” He looked up with questioning eyes, some life finally touching them. “Come on a walk with me. Outside.”

The boy looked sad again. “I can’t leave my bed. I can’t walk”

Aziraphale held out his hand. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You will never know if you don’t at least try.” Elliot looked up and a ghost of a smile crossed his face. He sat up slowly and took Aziraphale’s hand as he gently slid out of the bed. His feet hit the ground and he held Aziraphale’s hand tightly while he found his balance. Slowly but surely, he started walking around the room. The more he walked the more his smile grew until it lit up his face. Aziraphale let out a laugh. “See. What did I tell you?”

Elliot only grinned in response. It felt so good to see him filled with happiness. But then as they reached the door that led outside, something happened. Aziraphale felt more than saw what happened to Elliot. Elliot crumpled to the floor, the life draining out of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Death standing nearby. Aziraphale ignored Death’s presence and knelt next to Elliot.

“Elliot. You need to stand up.” Elliot only looked up at Aziraphale, with such peacefulness, it rendered him speechless. Elliot did not feel pain as he left with Death. Suddenly Crowley’s hand was on his shoulder. Aziraphale couldn’t hide the sadness on his face when he looked at Crowley. “He was so close. I thought I healed him.”

Crowley only mumbled agreements as he helped Aziraphale stand, nudging him away from the lifeless body on the floor. He pulled Aziraphale into a darkened corner of the room, as People came and took care of the small body. 

Aziraphale turned to Crowley. “It doesn’t make sense. I healed him. He was fine. Then the life just got sucked out of him.”

“Are you sure you were supposed to heal him? Maybe it was another kid.” Crowley looked concerned.

“A miracle doesn’t reverse just like that. Not unless you undid it.” Crowley furrowed his eyebrows. Aziraphale waved away the notion, and kept going. “Which I know you wouldn’t do. But another ethereal creature would have to reverse it.”

“You think there is a demon or angel here? That took his life?”

“No. I don’t think it was a demon. He was peaceful when he passed. He was going to heaven. A demon wouldn’t waste his time, at least I don’t think they would.”

“So, an angel is here? Besides you?” Crowley made a face at Aziraphale.

“Oh, I don’t know. But We have to figure out what is happening. Obviously, there is someone who is taking these children’s lives. Even if they go to heaven...” He trailed off as he looked at the other children in the room. The gloom was there, but not as heavy as before. “They deserve a normal childhood.”

“Don’t forget your promise, angel.” Crowley said.

“I won’t. But if someone is out to take their lives, we should stop them.”

Crowley looked out a window. “Well it's getting late. We should hunker down for the night. We won’t find anything in the dark.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “You and your sleep.” There was only one empty cot in the whole room. 

Crowley motioned for Aziraphale to take it. “I’ll lay on the floor. You can take the cot.”

“No. You are the one who wants to sleep. I’ll just sit on one of those chairs” He motioned to a chair on the other side of the room.

“Angel. I can’t let you do that. If there is someone out there murdering people. They would probably love the opportunity to discorporate a demon.”

“Well I guess we could share the cot. It will be a tight fit, but I think we can manage. It would be safer if we were together. To keep an eye out.” He begrudgingly agreed, and they laid down, with their backs towards each other, with only a few inches between them.

Aziraphale heard Crowley’s breathing slow, as he drifted off to sleep. Aziraphale heard the crickets chirping outside. The sounds of sleeping children and knowing Crowley was close, Aziraphale drifted off into sleep. 

***

Aziraphale saw Crowley walking into the room. The room with the Holy Water. His long red hair looked extra curly and soft, and the black robe draped behind him. Aziraphale ran after Crowley into the room. Crowley was on the other side of the room. A big pool of Holy Water in between them. Panic ripped through Aziraphale as he looked at Crowley. Crowley was focused on the water.

“Crowley? What are you doing?”

Crowley finally turned his big yellow eyes towards Aziraphale as if suddenly seeing him there. “I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

“You don’t want to do this. It will kill you.” Worry edged his voice as he tried to sound calm. Crowley didn’t answer, just looked down at the water. Aziraphale wanted to run to his side and pull him back from the edge of the pool. His feet stayed planted where they were.

“I want to.” Crowley said. He turned around slowly, so his back was to the water.

“No. You don’t.” Aziraphale said as calmly as he could. He slowly walked around towards Crowley. Hoping he could do something to keep Crowley from the water. Aziraphale then stood a few feet from Crowley. “Crowley stepped away from the water. please.” He almost whispered out the last word. “Crowley.” Crowley took a step back, so his feet were at the very edge of the pool. A little tap and he would fall backwards. Aziraphale felt absolute panic set in. His heart dropped to his feet. He didn’t know what to do. “Crowley. Please.” Crowley didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes and flung his arms out and fell backwards. “CROWLEY!” Aziraphale ran forwards trying to grab Crowley before he hit the water. He was mere inches from grabbing Crowley’s hand when Crowley hit the water. “NOO!!”

Aziraphale sat up his eyes flying open. His breathing rugged. It was a dream. He looked over and saw Crowley sleeping soundly, next to him. Aziraphale let out a breath. Crowley was safe. He had not just jumped into a pool of Holy Water. He was sound asleep. Aziraphale looked around the room. The children were all sound asleep. No one was stirring, except Aziraphale. Aziraphale lay back down and scooched a little closer to Crowley. His breathing was returning to normal, but Aziraphale knew he wouldn’t sleep a wink the rest of the night. He felt comfort in the feeling of his back pressed into Crowley’s, but he couldn’t shake the real terror he felt when he thought he was going to lose his best friend. 

_Best friend._ Could he really be best friends with his mortal enemy? He knew he could and maybe even something deeper. After Crowley had saved his beloved books from the Nazi’s he couldn’t help but know he was a little too attached to the Demon. 

_Demon._ Crowley was a demon and he was an Angel. It would never work. They work on opposite sides. Opposing forces. But the way Crowley played with the children earlier, with such tenderness. No angel Aziraphale knew would look at kids with the same tenderness that Crowley had. 

Aziraphale knew if he couldn’t allow his thoughts to continue down this way. He had a job to do. And thinking about Crowley wouldn’t do him any good. He miracles up a book from his bookshop. He decided some light reading would help him feel better, maybe clear his mind, so in the morning he can work on solving the mystery.

It was several hours before he felt Crowley stir against him. Crowley unintentionally cuddled closer to Aziraphale. Aziraphale smiled gently and continued reading.

Aziraphale nudged Crowley awake when the sun finally peaked into the room. Crowley moaned and stretched his arms. He rolled forward so he was almost on top of the angel.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Good morning, dear boy. Did you sleep well?” Crowley opened his eyes and bolted away from Aziraphale. Well as far away without falling off the cot. Aziraphale didn’t miss the touch of pink that colored his cheeks, though he missed his warmth. 

“Slept fine.” Crowley mumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off. Miracling away the wrinkles. “Any sign of anything?”

“No. I’ve just been reading.” Lifting the book so Crowley could see. “I would have bothered you if there was any sign on anything.” He felt a little sheepish, not telling his friend about dozing off. But he shook it off. “We should get to looking around, before the whole place wakes up.”

“Yes indeed.” Crowley looked around. “Where should we start?”

Aziraphale pulls himself off the cot, and miracles the book back to his bookshop. Aziraphale glanced in the direction of the little chapel. He pointed in the opposite direction. “We could start there.”

Crowley shrugged and started off down the hallway. Aziraphale followed him, and they started checking every door. They got a system going, looking in every other door. Switching sides sometimes. Hopping around each other. Aziraphale liked that Crowley stayed near him. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the dream he had had bothered him. He pushed the thought away as he investigated what looked like an abandoned surgical room. There was equipment strewn haphazardly throughout the room, some on the floor. It was a mess, but something caught his eye. The very corner of the room, right by a window, was clean. Unnaturally clean. Aziraphale picked his way across the broken glass and bits towards the corner. As he got closer, he noticed that it was a perfect square cleaned to perfection. No broken glass, no broken equipment. Nothing in that square.

Well not nothing. Right by the window there was some light chalk dusting on the floor. He was about to examine it when the door slammed open and started him. Crowley had opened the door a little too forcefully and was picking his way to Aziraphale.

“I lost track of you. Did you find something?” Crowley asked as he reached the corner.

“I was just checking this out.” Aziraphale said, sweeping his hand to point at the square. “Seemed kind of odd.”

Crowley nodded and bent down to pick at something. “What’s this?” He lifted a small wrapper. “A lemon sherbet wrapper? That does seem a bit odd.”

Aziraphale thought the wrapper seemed familiar somehow, but he pushed it away. He tried to look for more clues. But he noticed another wrapper a little way away. “Someone must have been eating them.” He walked over to it and picked it up. Something tickled the back of his mind. “I don’t think it's anything more than just a stray child or worker, enjoying a treat.” He straightened and turned towards the door. “We should keep looking.”

Crowley shrugged, “Suppose we should.” He walked to the door, to continue checking rooms. As soon as he left Aziraphale went back to the wall and looked for another wrapper. He found one beside a crack in the wall. He felt the wall carefully, and found it budged slightly. So, he pushed his shoulder into it, and it opened into a secret staircase, going up towards the roof of the building. A single wrapper was sitting on the bottom step.

Aziraphale knew then exactly who those wrappers belonged to. He was not looking forward to this, but he was glad he sent Crowley away. He felt bad lying to his friend, but he didn’t want anything to happen to him. He especially did not want another angel to see them together. Or his dream might become more of a reality.

Aziraphale glanced toward the door Crowley had walked through, briefly contemplating the idea of telling him the truth. He shook his head and started up the stairs. Aziraphale didn’t want to run up the stairs because he was not looking forward to the confrontation that awaited him. But he didn’t want to take his time, knowing Crowley would come looking for him. He compromised at a good medium pace. Though he lost steam as he neared the top. He shouldn’t have had that extra dessert last night. He reached a door at the top, and had to stop to catch his breath, for a minute, before he pushed it open.

It opened onto a flat open section of the roof. A metal fence enclosed the area. There was a main tower behind Aziraphale, and on the other side was a slightly smaller tower. There was a figure standing in front of it. The figure was facing the other way. Aziraphale pushed down the dread growing in his stomach. He didn’t like to deal with this angel on his own, but it was obvious that they didn’t want other people around for this meeting.

“What’s with the secrecy? You could have just miracled a note to meet.” Aziraphale said to the figure.

“Well what would be the fun in that.” The figure turned around, and his face showed in the morning glow. Penemue. He was tall with dark brown hair, looking like perfection. He was skinny, but had enough muscle, that he looked daunting. “And besides, you always would brush off any meeting with me. Saying you were too busy or could handle the assignment on your own.”

Aziraphale remembered several times throughout the years that he would simply miracle note back with an excuse. He was not a big fan of Penemue. Aziraphale moved toward him, so he was more in the center of the roof. “What do you want?”

“I figured after more than 1000 years of you avoiding me. I would finally make you meet up with me. We are supposed to work together. Keep watch of these humans together. Come on it would be fun.” 

Aziraphale shook his head. “I work much better on my own. Head office hasn’t had a problem with us working on our own.”

“No, they haven’t.” A sad look crossed his face for a second, before he smiled again. “But I have. I would like to work with you. We were supposed to work together. I have been here since the beginning too. I was guarding the West Gate in Eden.”

“Yes, I know. I was there.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t know what it's like to be slighted for years, by the one person you could talk to. The only other ethereal being on earth. You have pushed me away for too many years.”

“I’m sorry.” Aziraphale did feel sorry. “We can do stuff together if you want. But you must know my sentiments towards you have not changed.”

Penemue’s face fell. “After all these years? You won’t even give me a chance?”

“I did give you a chance.” Said Aziraphale matter of factly. “We went on several dates. Back in ...”

“1409 BC and 106 AD.” Supplied Penemue. “You don’t even remember the dates. I tried to make them memorable.”

“Oh, they were. I liked horseback riding in the fields of fireflies.”

Penemue sighed. “It was horseback riding in the mountains, and a picnic and stargazing in a field, that happened to have fireflies. Come on they were both very romantic. They took months of planning to perfection.”

“They were very enjoyable. I’m afraid my mind has mixed them up over all these years.” Aziraphale tried to sound contrite, but he remembered how painful the horseback riding was, and how the food was only sub par. Not compared to the oysters in Rome or the Crepes in France with Crowley. _Crowley_. He would be looking for him soon. “Look I am sorry, but I really can’t stay. You are just wasting my time. I have an assignment to fulfill.” He turned as if to leave.

“How is this assignment going huh? Doing it all on your own?” Penemue sneered. “What about that demon?” Aziraphale paled. “Don’t think I didn’t notice when you didn’t come alone. What is a demon doing here? Huh?” Penemue had the upper hand and he was going to rub it in.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Aziraphale said, turning and acting innocently. Suddenly the door behind him opened and out stepped Crowley. Crowley opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to take in the situation, and closed his mouth.

Aziraphale had known he shouldn’t have let Crowley come, but he missed all the signs. He was looking forward to a small vacation with him. He realized now that it was weird that his assignment had been written on a nice piece of paper in his shop. Usually only notes from Penemue had been miracled into his shop. And the wrappers of lemon sherbets. Penemue was almost always eating them. As if on cue he pulled one out and popped it into his mouth. Aziraphale wanted to tell Crowley to run. To get as far away from here as possible. It wasn’t safe here. 

Penemue let out a laugh. “Ah now I see. You refused me all those years ago, so you could date a Demon. The Enemy.” His face scrunched in anger. “You would rather mess around with the opposition than one of your own kind.”

Aziraphale had heard enough. “I’m not messing around with a demon. I don’t like how you are just jumping to conclusions. Maybe he had an assignment to tempt some people here.”

“Oh, right. Like he just happened to have an assignment here and gave you a ride here too.” Penemue rolled his eyes. “I might have believed it a few years ago, but I saw the way he interacted with those kids. He doesn’t have any assignment.” He waved a hand in Crowley’s direction, but turned his steely gaze back to Aziraphale. “Wait until the Head office hears that you have been _fraternizing_ with a demon. I’m sure they would love to hear that.”

“There's really no need to do that.” Aziraphale said, trying to stay calm. “They don’t need to know about anything. We can just brush this aside.”

Penemue raised his eyebrow, an unpleasant grin grew on his face. “Oh. No. I don’t think I am going to let this be pushed aside. You can’t just forget you’re an Angel.”

“It’s not something one can forget.” Aziraphale was losing patience with this toying. “I Really am sorry for hurting your feelings, but I simply must be going now.” He turned towards Crowley. He hoped his face didn’t betray how worried he was.

“You think this is only about my feelings?! How you brushed me aside for years.” Penemue yelled at him. “I can deal with being rejected. Even after a thousand plus years. But you replaced me with a demon. A DEMON. The enemy. Really Aziraphale. I thought you were better than this.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips and turned back to face Penemue. “I really don’t know what you are talking about. I told you I work better on my own. I wouldn’t replace you with a demon.” It was only a partial lie. He and Crowley had switched assignments, but they had not really worked together on assignments.

Penemue laughed. “You really can be quite thick sometimes Aziraphale. Even I can see that you both have feelings towards each other.” Aziraphale felt color rush to his face. Penemue reached a hand into his suit coat. “Let’s see how much you care about him.” He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Crowley. Aziraphale felt his heart drop to his feet. It would only discorporate them, but the paperwork. It would take months or maybe years for them to see each other again. 

Crowley sauntered forward now. “Well, that doesn’t seem like a very good weapon. You would only discorporate us and cause a mild annoyance. If you really want to cause trouble. Holy Water is a much better option.”

“Crowley.” Hissed Aziraphale.

“Relax, I’ve got this.” Crowley said with an amused grin. “Holy Water and Hell fire, are some sure ways to shut us up for good.”

Penemue looked very confused. “But that would kill both of you. Why would I do that?”

“You are the one making the death threat. You tell us.”

Penemue contemplated it. “You're right. Getting rid of both of you would be much easier.” He miracles the gun into a squirt gun, filled with holy water. “But I don’t have Hell fire.”

“Let me help you with that.” Crowley miracles a little circle of hellfire between them. 

Aziraphale suddenly knew what Crowley was doing. Hellfire would kill him, but it would also kill Penemue. Removing him as a threat completely. Aziraphale wasn’t a fan of killing him, but he couldn’t think of a better way to get them both out of here safely.

Penemue smiled, like he finally had them within his grasp. “Now Aziraphale steps forward into the hellfire or,” He aimed the Holy water at Crowley. “I’ll shoot your friend here.” 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley. Crowley gave a slight nod. He stepped forward to the edge of the fire.

Penemue looked positively gleeful. “Go on. Don’t waste my time.”

Aziraphale stepped into the fire and didn’t feel anything. It wasn’t real, just an illusion. 

Penemue’s grin fell. Replaced by anger. “You demon. You tricked me.”

Crowley shrugged. “Don’t trust a demon.” He stated.

Penemue was furious. He squirted a spray of Holy Water at Crowley. Without thinking Aziraphale opened his wings to shield Crowley. Penemue let out a grunt and turned and started to run towards the edge of the building.

Aziraphale was faintly aware that Crowley was suddenly on the ground, but He turned and ran after Penemue. Penemue hopped the metal fence and started climbing the tower.

“Penemue. You don’t want to do that.” Aziraphale called out to him. Aziraphale could see that he didn’t have the best footing. Aziraphale was scrambling to follow him, his wings dragging him down slightly.

“You just don’t want to face the fact that you could be dead, if it weren’t for your stupid devotion to that Demon.” Penemue spewed back at him, spitting mad. “You missed your chance. You could have had all this,” He gestured to himself, “Instead you had to go fraternize and fall in love with a demon. That gangly weirdo is not worth your time.” He was at the top now. Holding on to the pole at the top. “You were such a promising angel. I will hate to see you fall.” He was going to call down some more angels

Aziraphale knew he had to do something. If other angels became involved, it wouldn’t be quite so easy to avoid the situation. Aziraphale turned and looked at Crowley.

Crowley was laying on the ground, but he saw him raise his hand. Aziraphale didn’t even hesitate. He ducked and Crowley threw a ball of hellfire that flew over his head and smacked Penemue directly in the chest.

Penemue looked shocked for a moment, and then started to scream. The hellfire started burning him. He lost his grip and fell off the building. Only a few ashes floated down.

Aziraphale breathed out a breath. He turned and ran back towards Crowley. He haphazardly climbed back over the fence, nearly falling off. He reached Crowley’s side.

The demon looked pale and his face was scrunched up in pain. He brushed his hair back lightly. “Are you okay?” Aziraphale asked, looking over his demon.

“I’m alright. Just a bit of Holy Water touched me. Stings. I’ll be fine.” Crowley said. He didn’t like being fussed over. “Don’t get your bow tie in a knot.”

Aziraphale sighed a breath of relief. “Thank the lord.”

“Don’t bring him into this.”

Aziraphale laughed, the tension flowing out of him. His demon was safe and sound. “I guess I shouldn’t.” But he looked at Crowley seriously. “But I am very grateful you are okay.”

Crowley brushed it off. “Meh. You gonna tell me why Penemue was here?”

Aziraphale sat back a little. “Well. It’s kind of a long story.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “I have time.”

Aziraphale ran a hand through his hair. “Penemue was supposed to be my partner. We were supposed to work together. But I didn’t really like him. He wanted more than just friendship. He wanted.” he paused, looking at Crowley, “A romantic relationship.”

Crowley huffed. “Hmm.”

“Well. I wasn’t interested in him in that way. I didn’t mind working with him on some assignments. But his advances kind of bothered me. I eventually let him take me on some dates, but they weren’t all that much fun.” Aziraphale took a breath, steeling his nerves of what he was going to say next. “I have been avoiding him for a long time. So I guess he concocted this scheme to get me alone. He was jealous I found someone I liked working with better.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Yes. Someone else who I would much rather cause mischief with.” Aziraphale smiled.

“You cause mischief? You are terrible with any sort of non angelic task.” Crowley smiled too, shaking his head at the angel.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale turned serious.

“Yes, angel?”

He turned his face down. A blush rising. “I was scared to lose you. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“He was nothing against my wit.” Crowley tried to lighten the mood.

“No, he wasn’t. But you are nothing against Holy Water. Look at what a few little droplets did to you.”

“I’m fine really. I don’t need you to worry about me.”

“I know you don’t need me to. But I worry. I don’t know what I would do without you. You saved both of us. I owe you my life.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“Crowley. You are always there to save me in the times of need. Thank you.” Aziraphale leaned down and gently brushed his lips over Crowley’s. It was a very soft first kiss.

Crowley turned bright red. “What was that for?”

Aziraphale only smiled. Crowley sat up a little more, wincing with the effort. He leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale. Where the first had been gentle and sweet this one was hard and passionate. It left them both breathless when they finally broke apart.

“Penemue got one thing right.” Aziraphale said.

“What was that?”

“I love you.” Aziraphale said the words. Words he never dared to think. But now they were out there.

Crowley blush deepened. “I... ur... Love you too...”

Aziraphale pecked Crowley’s nose, before standing up. He offered his hand to Crowley. Crowley stood up tenderly. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Just need a little time.”

“Are you ready to make some kids very happy?” Crowley only raised his eyebrow. Aziraphale let out a little laugh. “I think there are some kids downstairs that are all going to miraculously recover.” Crowley smiled and they walked down the stairs holding hands.


	2. Soft Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft epilogue for our favorite characters. Some closure on Aziraphale's dream. Mostly just softness.

Downstairs together they healed every child in the East wing. There were so many smiles. The whole room was filled with happiness. Even Crowley was grinning from ear to ear. Well as big as a demon could. All the kids hopped out of their beds. They ran around and laughed and looked so happy. Aziraphale felt so happy. He glanced at Crowley. He could feel the love radiating off Crowley. He would not tell Crowley that. He had noticed it throughout the years, but this was the first time he knew some of that love was directed at him. But it was still a dangerous world out there.

That was such a close call back there. Penemue may have been neutralized, but how long till the next time. There were other angels. Someone else might need to take his place.

Aziraphale hoped there would not be a next time. He wanted to protect Crowley from everything. To run away with him to the stars far away from both sides, but that would never work.

Aziraphale shook off the gloom. He should be so glad to know Crowley loved him. They were safe for now, from both their sides. Aziraphale wanted a break. There had been too much drama today. They needed a vacation, before returning to London.

“Crowley?”

“Yes, angel?” Crowley looked up from where he stood with the kids.

“You said you don’t have anywhere to be.” He contemplated. “What would you say to a little vacation?”

Crowley smiled. “I heard there’s a wonderful beach nearby. We could check it out.” He walked over and held his arm out to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale took it. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Crowley drove them to Crimdon beach. It was a beautiful day with the bright blue ocean against the bright blue sky. The hills around them were green with life. There wasn’t a soul around. Just the two of them.

Crowley parked, and climbed out of the car. He gave a look at Aziraphale. “You can’t enjoy the beach dressed like that.” Crowley miracled himself into a pair of swim trunks.

Aziraphale blushed slightly at the sight of Crowley’s bare chest. “I wasn’t planning on getting in the water.”

“Come on, Angel. You can’t go to the beach and not get in the water.” Crowley protested. Aziraphale sighed and gave in, miracling a full body vintage swimsuit. “Really, angel, tartan?”

“It’s stylish.” Aziraphale said as a reply and started walking towards the water. It had been a long time since He had been to a beach. “The water looks positively gorgeous today.”

Crowley nodded and then picked a spot on the beach to set up an umbrella and a blanket. He laid out a blue blanket on the sand and put the matching umbrella up.

Aziraphale looked out at the water. Crowley walked over to him, and nudged him slightly towards the water. Crowley walked out into the ocean. He went in so far that he could barely stand. “Come on, Angel. Water feels great!”

Aziraphale smiled and walked out towards him. They splashed around and had lots of fun. Crowley at times pretended to be a shark, and would sneak up on Aziraphale. At some point they climbed out of the water and laid on the blanket in the shade. 

They lay there for a while, basking in the beautiful scenery. It felt so nice to just be. No one expected anything of them. They could just sit around and enjoy the sun.

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley. He couldn’t help but think what would have happened if he had come alone. He wouldn’t have put Crowley in danger, but who knows if he would have made it out unscathed without Crowley there. He would have liked to think he could have handled Penemue all on his own, but he honestly didn’t know. He wasn’t handling the situation great before Crowley had shown up. It was Crowley’s wit and quick thinking that had gotten them out of there.

Aziraphale smiled, he would send a memo to the head office letting them know that Penemue had asked for help in a miracle at a small hospital, and there happened to be a demon. He would tell them that they battled the demon and that he had gotten the better of Penemue there, and Aziraphale ‘took care of the demon’ and the miracle. He chuckled slightly.

Crowley turned to him, “What’s so funny?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Oh nothing. I was just thinking about the memo i’m going to send about this whole situation.”

Crowley raised his eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

“I’ll tell the truth. Penemue asked for help, and a demon got the better of him. And I happened to ‘take care of the demon’ and the miracle.”

“Take care of the demon?”

“Well I gave you food, and made sure you were okay. Technically that is taking care of you. Just not in the way heaven would think.”

Crowley laughed. “You are one sly angel.” Aziraphale laughed too. It felt so good to just hang out with his best friend, but the nagging doubts were still there. They stayed like that until the sunset behind them. They packed up the things and miracled into normal clothes and climbed into the Bentley.

Crowley drove him home. They were silent most of the way home, listening to the Best of Queen. When he stopped in front of the bookshop. Aziraphale invited him in. They settled down for drinks. They had a few drinks before Crowley made an excuse about needing to sleep in his own bed.

Aziraphale hated to see him go but understood. He felt sad, but he felt better knowing no one would bother them. He bid him a goodnight. Aziraphale climbed into his own bed and started reading a book.

That night Aziraphale had the dream again. Crowley and the pool of Holy Water. He sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. He did not normally sleep, but he must have dozed off when he was reading. He took some calming breaths, and decided some hot cocoa would make him feel better. He got up and made him a cup of cocoa, and then sat in his chair and went through the facts.

Holy water would kill Crowley, but after the events of the previous day, Aziraphale knew he was just as susceptible to Hellfire. Aziraphale hated that he could lose his best friend. He knew now without a doubt he felt more than friendship for him. It was a difficult situation for him. They were meant to be on opposite sides. Hereditary enemies not lovers. But he also remembered that there were demons that wouldn’t hesitate to hurt Crowley if they ever found out. If Crowley had wanted the holy water, so he could eliminate other demons, like he had eliminated Penemue, then Aziraphale could see the reasons behind him wanting Holy Water.

Aziraphale made up his mind and went about and prepared a little tartan thermos of Holy Water. If Crowley wanted to protect himself, then Aziraphale could agree. He would not tell Crowley that he was haunted by the fact that he could be giving Crowley the means to kill himself. He feared it would always bother him. But without some protection Crowley was vulnerable. Aziraphale had no qualms about making sure his friend had protection against other demons. 

Now he would only have to wait until the right moment to give it to him.

***

Aziraphale miracles himself into Crowley’s Bentley. He was very nervous. The dreams had kept him up for the past few nights. He was a little worn. But he needed to give this Thermos to Crowley. 

Crowley hopped into the car, and then noticed Aziraphale. “What are you doing here?”

“I need a word with you.” Aziraphale says, looking away.

“What?”

‘I work in Soho. I hear things.” He turned slowly towards Crowley. “I hear that you’re setting up a ...caper to rob a church.” He turned more serious. “Crowley, it’s too dangerous. Holy Water won’t just kill your body. It will destroy you completely.”

“You told me what you think 105 years ago.”

“And I haven’t changed my mind. But I can’t have you risking your life. Not even for something dangerous.” He leaned down and grabbed the thermos. “So.. you can call off the robbery.” He gently held it out to Crowley. “Don’t go unscrewing the cap.”

Crowley took it gently, and caressed it. “It’s the real thing?”

“The Holiest.” Aziraphale couldn’t take his eyes off of Crowley.

“After everything you said.” Crowley turned to look at him, and he avoided eye contact. “Should I say thank you?”

“Better not.” Aziraphale felt sadness seep in him.

“Well, can I drop you anywhere?” Crowley offered.

“No, thank you.” He glanced at Crowley. “Oh, don’t look so disappointed. Perhaps one day we can... I don’t know. Go for a picnic. Dine at the Ritz.” He looked somberly at Crowley.

“I’ll give you a lift. Anywhere you want to go.” Crowley offered again.

““You go too fast for me, Crowley.” He stepped out of the car and walked down the street. He blinked to keep the tears at bay. His heart felt like it was shattered in pieces. Crowley now had the suicide pill. He heard footsteps behind him.

Crowley caught up to him. “Angel. Something is bothering you.”

Aziraphale turned back to look at him. “It’s nothing.” He blinked back tears.

Crowley walked up to him. “No, it's not. You told me you would not give me a suicide pill. And yet here you are giving me this thermos. Tell me.”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, sadly. “I still don’t want to give you a suicide pill. But ever since you …” He waved his hand. “Penemue. I thought it was my turn to return the favor.”

“Penemue? You mean the hellfire?” Crowley softened his voice. “Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale looked away. “The night before when we shared the cot. I had a horrible nightmare. You dove into a pool of Holy Water. I could not save you. I lost you. I do not want to lose you. You are my everything.” He felt a tear slip down his face.

Crowley embraced Aziraphale then. “Oh. You poor thing.” Aziraphale started sobbing.

“I lost you. I love you. What would I do without you?” 

Crowley hushed him. “Shh. It’s alright. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Aziraphale stopped crying. He sniffled.

Crowley pulled about and looked Aziraphale in the face. “I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here. I’ll be here for you. Till the end of the universe. Me and you. On our own side.” 

Aziraphale searched Crowley’s eyes. He only saw sincerity. “I know. But that doesn’t stop me from worrying about you.”

“I know. You are so soft about these things. But we will face the problems together. We took down Penemue. Together we can defeat anyone.”

Aziraphale laughed. He smiled at Crowley. “We are no match for Heaven and Hell. But I love the way you think.” Crowley smiled and leaned in and they kissed. It was sweet, but also hinted at passion.

Aziraphale knew they would have more troubles down the road, but at that moment. He felt like they could take on the world. Only time would tell if they would have to.

Crowley smiled and moved back toward his Bentley. “Come on. I’ll give you a lift home.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Only if you promise to stay.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy the end of the story. It may not stick to canon, but it's a fun story. I am working on some other stories. Probably be a few months before any of them get published.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This is based off a really weird dream I had. If there is any similarity to any other fic it is purely coincidental. I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. This is the first piece of Fan fiction I have ever written. I might add a little ending. I do not plan on this being a large fic.


End file.
